


To Boldly Go

by Orithain



Series: Voyagers [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one each of Janeway, Chakotay, Paris, and Torres. Mix thoroughly. Serve hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 1999.

After three days alone in Chakotay's cabin, the commander and Tom Paris were not looking forward to dealing with the rest of the crew, especially not Kathryn Janeway and B'elanna Torres. Even though it had been the women's idea for the two of them to get together, the men couldn't shake the feeling that their lovers would not be pleased by the results.

"I'm sure they expected us to get it out of our systems so we could concentrate on them," Tom stated with the air of someone weary of pointing out the obvious.

Chakotay glared at the younger man. "It doesn't really matter what they expected, Tom. The fact of the matter is that I'm in love with you. And unless you've been lying to me, you're in love with me, too."

"Of course I wasn't lying!" Tom seemed insulted. "But the captain and B'elanna..."

"I do love Kathryn, and if I had never met you, I would be very happy with her. But I did meet you, and now I know I can have you. She would always be second best for me, and she'd know it. Kathryn Janeway has too much pride to accept that."

Tom groaned. "Great, just great. You've just described my situation with B'elanna perfectly... well, except that I'm not sure we'd make it work. It's entirely likely she'd kill me at some point. Does it strike you, Kotay, that making enemies of the captain and the chief engineer is not the action of wise men? We're going to be stuck on this one little ship with them for the next sixty years, give or take."

"I could always push you out an airlock and solve all my problems!"

Tom retreated into an injured silence.

~*~ 

While Chakotay attempted to coax Tom out of his sulk, the objects of their dismay were having breakfast in the captain's ready room. Finished eating, the two women leaned back to enjoy their coffee. 

"So, how nervous do you think they are?" B'elanna broached the topic on both their minds.

"They would probably rather be re-entering Borg space," Kathryn laughed. "Unless of course, they're still lying to themselves."

"I doubt it. I checked the computer logs. Neither of them has left Chakotay's quarters since they got there three and half days ago. After that long, they have to have admitted they're in love with each other."

Kathryn sighed. "If it were anyone else, I'd agree with you, but those two are so stubborn, I wouldn't lay odds either way."

"Assuming they have in fact admitted it to themselves, how do you think they'll handle it? I didn't go to all this trouble to lose both of them. How do we make them see that they can have each other and us too?"

"Knowing Chakotay, I'd say they'll try to do the noble thing, admit their change of heart to each of us and settle down together. Chakotay'll be on his guard against me, probably not wanting to insult me or some such thing, and Tom the same with you." An almost evil grin spread across Kathryn's face, making B'elanna look twice for canary feathers. "So we'll switch hit."

B'elanna developed a matching grin. "It has been a long time since I had Chakotay. This should be fun." She hesitated a moment, "I never asked, Kathryn, are you attracted to Tom?"

Janeway grinned. "I'm the captain, B'elanna, not dead. I defy you to find any live human woman who isn't attracted to Thomas Eugene Paris, at least physically."

"So you're not worried about the crew's reaction to you being with Tom?"

Kathryn laughed. "If I can get involved with two men and a women, I think Tom being one of them is the least of my concerns. Besides, we're probably going to be out here for a very long time. I refuse to be lonely and miserable the entire time. And I don't really want to watch Chakotay pine for Tom for the next sixty years either."

"I think we're all going to be very happy... once we settle Tom and Chakotay. So, how'll we set it up?"

"After the briefing I'll ask Chakotay to stay for a moment and tell him that we want to talk to the two of them in private. I'll invite them to my quarters for dinner, and when they get there, once they've relaxed a little, we'll jump them."

B'elanna licked her lips. "If we do this right, we may get all four of us together before morning."

"That is the plan."

The two women grinned at each other and, hearing the warning the captain had programmed, moved in to the briefing room to join the rest of the senior staff. Tom and Chakotay were already there, conspicuously not looking at each other. Harry seemed baffled by the atmosphere, and Seven was watching the two men closely. Janeway often thought the former Borg understood more about human interaction than she was willing to admit.

As planned, Kathryn spoke to Chakotay after the briefing and asked him to let Tom know of the dinner plans. Watching the very uneasy commander leave, Janeway mused that command prerogative could be fun sometimes.

B'elanna found one excuse after another to remain on the bridge that day; there was no way she was going to miss even a moment of the men's reactions. Of course, she and Janeway didn't dare look at each other or they would have been on the floor laughing. Tom spent the entire shift staring straight ahead at the view screen, while Chakotay looked everywhere but toward the pilot. Even Tuvok noticed the atmosphere, and one eyebrow seemed to have taken up permanent residence near his hairline.

At the end of the shift Tom nearly ran from the bridge, much as he had at lunch, desperate to escape before he had to talk to anyone. Chakotay, in the middle of a report, watched enviously, wishing he could get away so easily. Much to his surprise, Kathryn left while he was still working, simply reminding him that dinner would be at 1800 in her quarters.

By the time Janeway reached her quarters, B'elanna was waiting for her inside. Their eyes met, and both women collapsed into laughter. Several minutes later, B'elanna wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to speak, not looking at Kathryn.

"Do you think they've managed to develop ulcers in just one day? I've never seen anyone as tense and nervous as Tom and Chakotay were today. I didn't think I'd make it through the day without laughing in their faces."

"I know," Janeway laughed. "It didn't help that I could see Harry looking so bewildered, and I could just imagine Tuvok's expression, too. We have to settle this tonight, or we'll never get anything done again. I'm sure I'll be getting a report from my chief of security about the drop in efficiency on the bridge."

A smile reminiscent of a cat who'd got into a vat of cream appeared on the chief engineer's face. "It will NOT be a hardship to settle this, Kathryn. I'm really looking forward to making love with Chakotay again before we all get together afterward. Speaking of which, you only have one bedroom. How are we going to handle the first act of this little production?"

"Let's just see how it goes. If we're convincing enough, we may not need more than one bed at all." At that moment the chime sounded, and Chakotay and Tom arrived.

Kathryn's original plan had been to have dinner before tackling the subject that concerned everyone, but seeing how nervous the two men looked, she decided to leave the food for later. She didn't think either man would be able to eat. Motioning them to sit on the couch beside B'elanna, she settled into the chair closest to Tom.

Chakotay suddenly seemed to decide to set the record straight. "Captain... Kathryn, we, that is Tom and I... we have to... ." This not being part of Janeway's plan, she ignored the commander's somewhat incoherent attempt at speech. Instead, she stood up and pounced on Tom. Chakotay trailed off into silence, staring at his female lover sitting on his male lover's lap, kissing him.

After an initial shocked moment Tom responded enthusiastically. Although startled to find himself with an armful of Kathryn Janeway, her tongue down his throat and busy fingers at his cock cleared up her intentions for him admirably. Not one to hurt a lady's feelings, Tom was obliged to respond... or so he planned to explain to Chakotay. In the meantime Tom intended to savor every moment with Kathryn. With that in mind he pressed a hand over hers in his lap, stopping her movements.

Surprised, Kathryn drew back from their kiss. "You don't like that?"

"I like it too much, Kat. If you keep that up, I'll leave you high and dry."

Janeway grinned. "Hardly dry, Tom. And I assure you, we'll both be satisfied before we're done."

Tom laughed. "But as they say, ladies first." He ran his hand under the loose tunic-style top Kathryn wore over a matching long skirt, finding to his pleasure that she was not wearing a bra. He stripped off the top, throwing it aside as he feasted his eyes on her small breasts, licking his lips in anticipation.

Chakotay watched in surprise, shocked to discover that he was getting turned on by his lovers making love to each other. He knew how each of them would react to certain touches, and he waited anxiously for them to continue.

B'elanna shifted around to get a better view, one of her hands busy between her legs as she watched her lovers together.

By now Tom was feasting on his captain's breasts, almost certainly a breech of Starfleet protocol, but no one in the room seemed inclined to lodge a protest. Kathryn had pushed Tom's shirt off his shoulders after unbuttoning it, and he shrugged it the rest of the way off before returning his hands to their exploration of her body. She cooperated with his efforts to remove her skirt by raising her hips enough for him to push it down. This left her naked on his lap, something that everyone appreciated. Tom kissed her again, one hand stroking her breasts while the other probed between her legs. His fingers slid inside her easily, as she was even wetter than he'd hoped.

Kathryn gasped when two of Tom's fingers entered her, arching her back in pleasure. She scrabbled frantically at the fastening of his pants, wanting him inside her now. She freed him quickly, stopping to caress him. She wanted him naked, but she didn't want him to stop touching her to stand up.

Seeing Kathryn's dilemma, Chakotay moved over to Tom and told him to lift up for a second. When he did, Chakotay pulled his slacks off, along with his shoes and socks. The motion had driven Tom's fingers deeper inside Janeway, and she cried out with the pleasure, her own hand speeding up on Tom's dripping cock. Suddenly she twisted away from Tom's hand, remaining poised over his erection for an instant before sliding down on it.

While Kathryn rode him, Tom reached between her legs, stroking her clitoris to increase her pleasure, and latching onto a nipple with his teeth. He worried it gently while her movements sped up, and he could feel himself close to coming as well. Then Chakotay whispered something in his ear, and he moaned. Tom suddenly thrust up hard into Kat at the same instant as he bit down on her nipple, and she screamed his name as she came.

Tom stood up carefully, making sure to remain inside Kathryn and carried her to the bed, Chakotay and B'elanna following them. Kathryn whimpered at the sensations when Tom walked across the room and held on tightly when he lowered them both onto the bed. Tom remained on his knees, holding Kat to him while Chakotay piled the pillows under her hips. When he was done, Kathryn was raised to a height that made it comfortable for Tom to rest on all fours.

Chakotay climbed onto the bed behind Tom, accepting the lube that B'elanna handed him from her position at the head of the bed. Chakotay quickly applied the slick to himself and Tom, stretching his lover briefly, then working his way inside. Tom pushed back onto Chakotay, relishing the fullness but wanting more. Then he pushed forward into Kathryn, drawing a gasp from her as he established a rhythm, bouncing between his two lovers. Kathryn flowed from one orgasm to the next, helpless against such pleasure. All three were moaning with pleasure until Chakotay finally thrust into Tom harder than before, hitting his prostate even as the impact forced Tom deeper into Kathryn. Kathryn hit another peak, Tom exploded, and Chakotay rammed into Tom a couple more times before following them into bliss.

After a moment to catch his breath, Chakotay pulled out of Tom and stretched out on the bed. Tom disengaged from Kathryn, who seemed to have passed out at the end, and lay down in Chakotay's arms.

B'elanna shifted down from her position above them and crawled over Kathryn to bury her face between the other woman's legs. She could taste Tom mixed in with Kathryn's own flavor, and she growled with pleasure. She probed deeply with her tongue, trying to catch all their combined juices, withdrawing and coming back again and again.

Janeway swam up from her haze of pleasure to find B'elanna fucking her with her tongue and her body on the brink of exploding again. She also saw B'elanna's dripping vagina over her face, and she raised her head to lick the soft folds.

The sudden sensation made B'elanna cry out and bite down on the clitoris she was sucking. Kathryn came again and pushed B'elanna away from her over-sensitized body. She couldn't stand any more for a while.

B'elanna growled again, needing to come. She looked over at Tom and Chakotay, both of whom had been aroused by her display with Kathryn. In one lithe move B'elanna was off Kathryn and on top of a very startled Tom. She sheathed him inside herself instantly and started to ride him hard.

Tom tried to reach for her, but she snarled at him and held his wrists down beside his head. Chakotay shifted onto his knees at Tom's head and held Tom's wrists, freeing B'elanna's hands. She sat up, staring into Tom's eyes, and reached on hand between her legs to rub her clit while the other one played with her breasts.

Tom groaned at the sight before him and the feeling of B'elanna riding him. He thrust up into her, matching her rhythm, and making her cry out. He arched his head back, brushing against Chakotay's cock and drawing a groan from the older man.

Tom grinned up at him. "Let me take care of that for you, Kotay." And he licked his lips lasciviously.

Chakotay groaned again but wasted no time in straddling Tom so the blond could suck him off. He'd discovered over the last few days that Tom had an incredibly talented mouth, and he was eager to experience it again. Tom sucked Chakotay's cock down his throat, stroking it with his tongue, then met the commander's eyes, letting him know that he wanted him to fuck his mouth. With that permission Chakotay began thrusting in and out of the warm, wet haven of Tom's mouth. Behind him, B'elanna was fast approaching orgasm, and she rode Tom harder and harder till she exploded.

Feeling B'elanna's slick insides clamp down on him as she came pushed Tom over the brink as well, and the vibrations of his cries made Chakotay erupt too. The three of them disentangled themselves and curled up together with Janeway. Exhausted, they soon fell asleep.

~*~ 

The following morning, all four woke up around the same time, and only Chakotay was uneasy. Tom had quickly figured out what the women were up to, and he was more than willing for the four of them to be together. The commander, however, had an unfortunate habit of overanalyzing everything, and he still seemed to be stuck on the idea of Tom _or_ Kathryn despite the women's best efforts the night before to demonstrate that they could make it work with all of them.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn's exasperation finally got the better of her. "Stop trying to make this difficult. You love Tom. You love me. You like B'elanna. All of us are attracted to each other, and we don't want to choose. Therefore, we will all stay together. I can make it an order, if that would make you feel better."

Chakotay finally realized how absurd he was acting and grinned. "Only if you officially log that order, Captain, ma'am. I'd like to see you explain that log entry when we get home."

Kathryn hit him with a pillow.

"Seriously though," Tom spoke up, "if we're doing this, how are we going to handle it with the rest of the crew? Do we still pretend to be two couples, do we tell the truth, what?"

"I'm not going to make an announcement if that's what you mean," Kathryn said slowly. "But I have no intention of hiding how I feel about any of you. As far as I'm concerned, the four of us are a family unit."

Tom's smile wavered slightly, and she remembered that he didn't have the greatest family life growing up. Leaning over, she kissed him gently, leaving him in no doubt that he was loved. Tom smiled at her, his blue eyes completely open and happy. She looked forward to seeing that expression many times for the rest of her life.

"And to start off on the right foot, I think we should all have breakfast together in the messhall." Everyone agreed, so they got themselves up and ready, noting that they _really_ needed a bigger shower, heading off to the messhall.

~*~ 

No one paid much attention when the captain and three of the senior staff came in together, but when the four of them started laughing and feeding each other, some eyebrows were raised.

Harry Kim in particular, sitting with Seven of Nine, stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe his luck. First Seven decided she wanted him after he'd given up on her and ruined his chances with Megan Delaney, not that he was complaining about the results of that, but now Tom was with B'elanna _and_ Chakotay _and_ the _captain_. Why hadn't he realized that he wanted Tom sooner? Obviously he was open to a relationship with another man, to judge by the way he was nibbling on Chakotay's fingers after the commander fed him a piece of fruit.

Seven watched Harry carefully, noting his longing looks at Tom. It seemed she would have to do something about this situation.


End file.
